1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical composition data editing apparatus for generating standard musical composition data suitable for use in musical composition data editing, a musical composition data distributing apparatus, and a program for implementing a musical composition data editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users who like listening to the performance of musical compositions often do not merely want to listen to and enjoy a reproduced musical composition, but rather wish the musical composition to be performed in accordance with their own musical image.
To realize this user wish, musical composition performance systems that control performance parameters such as performance tempo and volume in accordance with the user's motion have been proposed. Such a musical composition performance system is comprised, for example, of operating terminals operated by various users, and a musical tone generating device that controls the performance parameters such as the volume according to the motion of the users operating the operating terminals, and generates musical tones based on the controlled performance parameters. Each user carries out operations of moving his/her operating terminal horizontally, vertically and so on in accordance with his/her own musical image. The operations are transmitted from the operating terminal to the musical tone generating device as motion information, and musical tones for which the volume and so on are controlled based on the motion information are sounded from the musical tone generating device.
According to such a musical composition performance system, the user can cause a musical composition to be performed in accordance with his/her own musical image. However, most musical composition data used during such musical composition performance (e.g. MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data, etc.) is created with an intention of being performed automatically by a MIDI musical instrument or the like. Such pre-existing musical composition data contains various control codes (e.g. musical composition reproduction control codes for controlling performance parameters such as performance tempo and volume, and acoustic control codes for controlling acoustics such as pan and reverberation, etc.) for realizing the musical image of the creator of the musical composition data. There has thus been a problem that, when a user carries out performance of a musical composition based on such musical composition data, the user cannot cause his/her own musical image to be reflected in the musical composition performance adequately.